


Not Enough.

by mtszkrv



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мало любить умом, когда тело — будь оно проклято! — молчит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку с феста: "4.60. Гарри/Эггзи. Гарри влюблен в Эггзи, Эггзи абсолютно равнодушен".

Мало любить умом, когда тело — будь оно проклято! — молчит, - цитирует Эггси слова Гарри.

Джентльмены знакомы не только с оружием и техникой ведения боя, они также знакомы с мировой литературой, стихосложением и - самое главное, Эггси! - их манеры безупречны.

Человека формируют манеры, говорит Гарри, расстегивая ширинку на джинсах Эггси.

Гарри дарит ему все свое время, все свое внимание; иногда Эггси даже кажется, что тот откажется от работы в Кинсмэн ради него, ради Эггси. И тем больнее тот факт, что Эггси не может отплатить Гарри тем же.  
Гарри рассказывает Эггси про известных голландских художников 19 века, двигая рукой по его члену. Гарри рассказывает Эггси о разнице в сервировке стола между русскими и французами, вылизывая ключицы и грудь Эггси.  
Гарри рассказывает Эггси про Великий Лондонский Пожар, шепчет на ухо, пока его пальцы творят с Эггси безумные вещи.

Эггси чувствует, что внутри него сейчас свершится Великий Лондонский пожар.  
Гарри шепчет ему на ухо целые лекции о том, как быть джентльменом, когда просовывает руку Эггси в штаны.

Эггси думает, что готов позволить Гарри все.  
Эггси думает, что для удовольствия Гарри не обязательно получение удовольствия самим Эггси.

Эггси не может сказать Гарри "нет", поэтому стоически терпит, пока Гарри двигается внутри него.  
Эггси не может сказать Гарри "нет", поэтому на вопрос Гарри, хорошо ли ему, лишь прерывисто дергает головой.

Эггси ненавидит обманывать Гарри, но ради его счастья готов на все.

Эггси старается не смотреть Гарри в глаза, ведь иначе в голове всплывают картинки, которых Эггси не хочет видеть. Эггси дрожит, но терпеливо позволяет Гарри делать с его телом все, что угодно.  
Эггси рад, что в этот раз пресловутая чуйка Гарри подвела его.

Эггси чувствует себя обманщиком, но сказать "нет" он не может.

Эггси убеждает себя, что это же Гарри, ему ничего не грозит, пока рядом Гарри. Что такого может случится, ведь его тыл прикрывает сам Гарри Харт? 

Эггси говорит Гарри "стоп".  
\- Так я и думал, - говорит Гарри и перекатывается на другую сторону постели.  
Эггси чувствует себя так, будто его разобрали по частям, но собрать обратно забыли.

Гарри велит ему убираться.  
Эггси все еще не смотрит Гарри в глаза.

Мало любить умом, когда тело — будь оно проклято! — молчит, - шепчет Эггси и закрывает дверь с обратной стороны.


End file.
